How to train your dragon
by Rachel420
Summary: A mysterious five year old girl, black hair, sapphire eyes. A small scrawny boy, same age, his face was one you could easily lose in a crowd. It was covered in freckles, his hair was reddish brown color, and his deep forest green eyes filled with curiosity and were seeking adventure. What happened if the two meet each other one fateful night? Rewrite coming up soon!
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1

A clasp of thunder echoed the stormy night over the isle of Berk. Screeches of dragons and yells of Vikings could be heard all across the island. The Vikings were fighting off the dragons, who had come to raid the village. Not too far from the village a Night Fury was flying across the sky. It had a male Viking atop its back. They had both forgotten that it was during the time of the raid and got caught in the fight.

The chief of the village was Stoick the vast. He saw a glimpse of the Night Fury, who was franticly trying to escape the fight. He grabbed one of the bolas and tossed it at the majestic beast. It screeched as the bola not only wrapped its wings around its body, enabling it to fly, but knocking the Viking off its back as well. They both plummeted into the rocky ocean below with a large splash.

A small girl, the age of five, stood at the edge of the forest witnessing the tragic scene. Tears mixed with the rain on her cheeks as she ran towards the village, out into the terrible war.

A small scrawny boy, the same age as the girl, peeked his around the corner of his slightly open door. His face was one you could easily lose in a crowd. It was covered in freckles, his hair was reddish brown color, and his deep forest green eyes filled with curiosity and were seeking adventure. He watched the war go on and how dragons were slayed as well as Vikings. But that wasn't what drew his attention the most.

It was the small girl with messy hair that was as black as night, pale skin, and eyes that glistened a beautiful sapphire blue with specks of emerald green that were filled with sadness and loss. He watched the girl run across the uneven battlefield.

She ignored the calls of the Vikings telling her to get inside and ran to the edge of the cliff were the Night Fury and Viking had fallen and saw no sign of them. She started to cry even harder. "No…" she cried quietly.

As she mourned she didn't notice the Monstrous Nightmare approaching her from behind but the young boy did and was about to run towards it, only to see a plasma blast strike the dragon, drawing the girl attention as the Monstrous Nightmare fled.

She saw the boy and they stared at each other for a moment before the girl was swooped up by a black streak with small specks of white of a Night Fury and they both vanished. The boy never saw the girl since. Nor did the girl see anyone other than the Night Fury, which saved her that night. And that's how it stayed for a very long time.

*****Ten Years Later... *****

It was a warm summer morning with light rain outside. The girl was peacefully asleep on her bed. She rolled over slightly and cuddled her blankets closer to herself. The Night Fury snuck over to the sleeping girl and grinned to himself and gently shoved her out of her bed and onto the rocky ground.

The girl snapped awake. "Leo! What was that for?! I was sleeping just fine until you woke me up!" she exclaimed, agitated with the dragon. "Oh relax Alya. You can sleep all you want later! You promised we would go flying!" Leo replied in Dragonese, the tongue of the dragons. "Alright fine." The girl, Alya replied. She climbed onto Leo and flipped a secret switch in the cove they lived in, which they called Stargazer's cove. The roof of the cove slid open and Leo flew out into the misty morning sky. Alya shut the roof as they exited the cove. They flew off to go explore.

The smell of morning dew swept across Berk. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was asleep in his bed. That was until his Night Fury, Toothless, decided it was time for him to get up and take him on a flight.

Hiccup woke up to the sound of pounding on his roof and smiled as he pried his eyes open and walked downstairs to be greeted by Toothless' signature toothless grin. He smiled. "Alright bud, let's go." He told the Night fury as he strapped himself to the dragon and they took off into the sky. Hiccup and toothless flew around for a while, looking at islands and seeing if they could find any dragons. They flew out farther than usual, and they could see ocean in every direction.

Alya and Leo finally returned to the cove and Alya caught some fish from the pool of water off to the side of the cove and started cooking one over the fire while she gave Leo a couple more.

The wind started picking up and the sky slowly filled with dark clouds, a soft rain soon came. It wasn't too bad, but hiccup wanted to find shelter in case it got worse. Toothless looked around for shelter and noticed a small island in the distance and changed his direction towards it. Hiccup noticed it too and helped toothless land on the edge as they got close. Toothless landed and his ears perked up and twitched. Hiccup looked around, "you see something?" he asked.

He found a strange rock and nudged it and the ground started to shift. He quickly bonded back over to hiccup, protectively guarding him. Hiccup was thrown off balance, and gripped toothless for support. He scooped him up on his back and tried to keep from falling in the hole that was appearing. They fell down the hole, not able to take off fast enough. Toothless positioned himself under Hiccup and they landed on the ground. Toothless under Hiccup.

"You okay, toothless?" Hiccup asked. He looked around, unable to see much until his eyes adjusted. Toothless grunted letting him know he was fine. He slowly stood and notice a torch. He lit one and looked around. He froze and tensed and his ears perked up and next thing hiccup knew toothless was wrestling on the ground with another large night fury with white speckles on top of toothless. Hiccup had fallen off and backed up slightly, brushing dust off from the fall.

Then he was on the floor. A snarling black night fury on top of him. Hiccup yelped in fear. "_Who are you?_" it snarled. "Uh- uh- my name's- uh- Hiccup!" It narrowed its eyes. "_Hiccup...Alright then, where are you from and how did you find us?_" "I- I'm from Berk. Me and toothless were just flying around and were just here to get out of the rain." Hiccup answered quickly. It glanced over and saw toothless and noticed he was a night fury then held back all the urges to kill hiccup when he said Berk. "_You can't be from Berk. You have dragon._" "Dragons are all over the place now." He said, really hoping he would make it out of this alive. "It's different now." It stared into his soul. It was silent then it got off and the other backed down as well. "_You're not lying._"

Hiccup sighed in relief. "S- So you're not going to kill me?" He whimpered out. It shook her head and then sat on its hind legs and suddenly instead of the dragon was now a young teenage girl. "What." Hiccup said, staring at her in shock and confusion. "My name is Alya. I am a halfa." "A... Halfa?" She revealed her wings and tail and nodded. "Like half night fury, half human." she tried to explain. "But I thought there were no night furies left?" "Well no full blood normal ones of which I'm aware. Leo here is a constellation night fury, while I'm half human." she replied.

"Constellation night fury?" She nodded. "Leo light the room please." he lit a couple more. He showed the white scales that formed the constellation Leo. Toothless took that moment to run over and crouch protectively over hiccup. Hiccup gasped in awe. Alya smiled at Toothless. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked him with a smile. Toothless growled at her, a warning for threatening his hiccup. '_My name is toothless._" he hissed.

"_It's nice to meet you toothless. Sorry about earlier._" toothless stared at her. "_You- you can understand me?_" he asked. She nodded. "_Yes. I speak Dragonese. It's part of being a halfa._" toothless tilted his head. "_I've never heard of a halfa before, how is that possible?_" "_We are almost extinct._" "_Interesting... well... May we stay here until the storm passes?_"

"_As long as you don't tell anyone my secret or about this place or Leo._" she replied. Toothless nodded in agreement. "_You must agree not to hurt my Hiccup._" "_I promise._" Toothless curled himself around Hiccup so he could nap till the storm ended.

Hiccup had watched the conversation with confusion. "We're you... Talking with him?" He asked Alya. "Yes. Do you not know the tongue of dragons?" hiccup shook his head. "I didn't know that people _could_ speak it." he replied. "I can teach you if you want." Hiccups' eyes widened. "r- Really?!" he exclaimed. "We could try. If you are interested."

"That would be awesome!" "Alright. Let's start while it storms." she started to explain some of the basic words. Hiccup struggled at first, but actually managed to say a couple words right. She soon taught him how to say hello and how to introduce himself. Hiccup turned to toothless and greeted him happily. Toothless grinned his toothless grin. "_Howdeedoodeethere Hiccup._" he replied.

"This is so cool!" hiccup exclaimed. Toothless seemed rather impressed on how far Hiccup had gotten in such a short amount of time. Outside, the storm had lessened quite a bit. "Well looks like the storm is lifting." Alya said. "Then me and toothless better head back soon..." hiccup said, obvious disappointment in his voice. Alya looked down for a moment then thought of something. "You said Berk is dragon friendly now? Maybe we can come with you!"

Hiccup instantly brightened. "Yeah! You can meet my friends!" he exclaimed. She grinned. "Alright then! We'll come." hiccup sat down and learned more dragon words as they waited for the rest of the storm to pass, almost bursting with excitement the whole time. Alya helped him perfect his introduction and taught him a couple of other things as well.

Soon the storm was over and the sky was clear again. "Let's go!" Hiccup said happily. Alya climbed onto Leo and smiled. "Leo, open the roof please." He opened the roof and put of the torches. Hiccup and toothless flew out of the hole and spun around in the air, then flew in place. "It's this way." hiccup called, leading the way. Leo followed after them and shut the roof.

**(Here it is!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They flew for a while, and eventually Berk came into sight. Alya suddenly seemed very nervous. Hiccup didn't seem to notice. "Blah blah blah, this is so cool, blah blah blah, I can't believe I met a halfa, blah blah." he kept babbling. Alya stopped Leo just on the edge of Berk's waters. She started at the island in the distance, fear in her eyes. "Hiccup...I don't know about this..." Hiccup stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked. Flashbacks of the night she lost her parents ran thru her mind. She looked down. "It's been years since I stepped foot here..." "You've been here before?" "When I was five...During a raid." she replied quietly. "A... raid? Like... dragon raid?" She nodded.

Hiccup felt rather stupid now. She obviously had bad memories of the place. "w- Well. It's a lot different now, I promise." he said, trying to comfort her. She smiled slightly at that and nodded. "I'll take your word for it." she replied and they headed to land. "You wait here, I'll tell dad we have visitors. That alright?" She nodded slightly. He smiled at her and flew off with toothless to tell his dad. Stoick was giving orders at mead hall. Hiccup got off toothless and came inside. He went up to his dad. "Dad, do you have a minute?" he asked. He looked over at Hiccup. "Of course son. What is it?" "Well... me and toothless were going flying, and we found someone and she came back with Me." he said, deciding to keep the halfa thing to himself for now.

"Well were is she? I would like to meet her." "She's waiting at the edge of town." hiccup replied. "And... um... she has a dragon." "Well then she'll fit right in, won't she?" "Uh, yeah. Right in." hiccup muttered. "Let's go." He followed hiccup. Alya was talking with Leo quietly. "ALYA!" hiccup called as they came closer. She looked up and smiled when she saw Hiccup but tensed when she recognized the man with him. "Alya, this is my Dad, Dad, this is Alya." hiccup introduced. "Hello there Alya. I'm Stoick the vast, Chief of the hairy hooligan tribe." He introduced. She was quiet for a moment and Leo nodded when she looked at him. She took a deep breath. "I am Alya. I come from a cove island called star gazers cove." She said and Stoick smiled. "Well welcome to Berk lass. Hiccup show her around and make her feel welcome."

He instructed then left. Hiccup nodded and turned to Alya, oblivious to her discomfort. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked with a smile. "You choose." "Okay then, there's some people who would love to meet you." hiccup said, leading her towards the village. She followed shyly. Hiccup took her to the old arena, where the other riders were. Alya stopped right outside with Leo who started growling slightly. She wasn't sure if she should enter or not... hiccup turned to her. "Are you coming?" he asked. She took a deep breath and followed him and Leo stayed at her sides at all times. Astrid came out to meet them. "Who's this, hiccup?" she asked. "This is Alya, I met her when me and toothless were out flying." hiccup replied. "howde-hello." she quickly caught herself. "Hey." Astrid greeted.

Fishlegs greeted her too. "Hello. My name's Fishlegs." he introduced only to get shoved aside by Snoutlout. "Hey there. I'm Snoutlout but you can call the guy of your dreams." he flirted. Alya didn't get a chance to respond because Leo had already leapt up and tackled Snoutlout to the ground. "Ahh! Get it off!" he yelled. Fishlegs was in awe. "Hiccup is that another Nightfury?!" Hiccup grinned. "Yeah, some kind of constellation night fury!" He answered excitedly. "His name is Leo." She spoke up. Leo felt he got his point across and came back Alya. He held his chest out proudly. "Wow." Fish legs said still in awe. Hiccup and Fishlegs started discussing the dragon. Alya kind of snickered at Leo. Leo shot her a glare which made her smirk. "Guys, let's just show her around, you can talk later." Astrid interrupted the two fangirling boys, smiling at Alya.

Alya smiled slightly. Leo huffed but obeyed. They started showing her around town, introducing her to people and dragons and telling her about the town. Alya watched and listened curiously. Once it was over she wandered off and sat on a cliff side looking out at the water. Leo was playing with the other dragons. Hiccup was walking around and noticed Alya. He walked over. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. At first she didn't answer. Then she looked up at him. "I..." she went quiet again trying to find the words. She looked back at the ocean but more down at the sharp rocks below. "My parents died here..." she said after a moment. Hiccup stood there for a moment, speechless. He dropped to the ground beside her, hugging her softly. "I... I'm so sorry." he said.

She tensed up slightly at the hug, not use to the gesture. "Thanks..." she said after a moment. Hiccup sat there with her in silence. She stared back out at the ocean. "Hey... I have somewhere I want you to see..." hiccup said softly. She turned to him and slowly stood up. "okay." hiccup led her to the cove. Alya gasped in amazement as she saw the inside of the cove. "It's beautiful..." hiccup smiled. "Yeah. I think so too." She suddenly jumped off the little cliff there and opened her wings and glided to the bottom and landed by the pond. She made her wings vanish again and sat by the water watching the fish curiously. Hiccup climbed down after her, sitting next to her. "I've never seen fish like these before..." she said watching them in fascination. "They're everywhere around here." hiccup replied.

"You wanna know what they're called?" "sure." she replied looking up at him. He started pointing out the fish and telling her about them. She watched them curiously then stuck her head in the lake to see them better. Hiccup laughed. "What do you want to do now?" He asked. She brought her head back up. "I don't know. Maybe go for a flight." "Care if I join you on that flight?" Hiccup asked. She opened her wings and made her tail appear. "Not a bit."

Little did they know that they were being watched. After she changed, hiccup got on her back and took off. Their stalker ran back to the village to tell the others. She flew around the island after changing completely into her night fury form, being careful with her first rider. "No one's ever ridden me before..." she spoke up. Snoutlout made it to the village. He ran to Astrid and the others.

"Guys! Hiccup just got Kidnapped by that new girl but. Here's the thing. She's part dragon too!" They all stared at him for a moment, then all started speaking over each other. "Hiccup's missing?" "She's a dragon?" "What do we do?" "Is he alright?" "We should go after them!" Hiccup gripped onto her and laughed. "Leo can always catch me if I fall." "Yeah. He could. I could beat him to you though. Being able to change between forms or being half and half allow for different speeds I can fly and or fall at. I race Leo a lot and he claims that being half and half is cheating now because I'm so light with powerful strong wings." she explained with a small smile.

Snoutlout got on hook fang. "Should we tell Stoick?" Hiccup smiled. "You have to tell me more about halfas later." He said. Astrid jumped on stormfly and took off. "Yes!" She called down. Snoutlout headed to find Stoick. Alya nodded. "Alright. I can do that." she said with a smile. The two flew around happily for a while. Stoick turned and saw snout lout. "Snoutlout? What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's hiccup! He was kidnapped by the girl dragon thing he brought here!" "Hiccup was kidnapped by a female dragon?" "No! A girl that turned into a dragon! Wings and tail and all! She just snatched him and flew off!" Stoick looked at him suspiciously. "Really... a girl that turns into a dragon...?" he asked.

Snout lout nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes!" "Everyone! Gather weapons and prepare for battle!" Stoick suddenly yelled "one of those devils have returned!" Vikings rushed about gathering weapons and prepared for battle. "The others have already headed out." snout lout told him. Alya soared around and slowed down after a while until they were mostly gliding around. "It's amazing to be out here like this. It's been awhile since I've flown myself." "Yeah... flying like this never gets old." hiccup said. The Vikings soon had everything gathered, and those with dragons headed out. Alya suddenly perked her ears up. "I hear something..." she said looking around slightly.

Hiccup looked around. They saw figures in the distance heading towards them. "Can you tell who it is?" "No..." hiccup replied. Alya started to gain speed. "I can't tell if they're friends or foes..." she said. Hiccup leaned down close. "Maybe we could hide at your cove? Or some other island?" "I'll head that way." she said and speed up quickly headed to an island. Hiccup held on tight as they landed. She saw they were still following but Alya was growing tired. "I can't go home, they'll just follow me there." she said. "Yeah, bad idea." Hiccup agreed. "Just find a place to hide until we figure out who it is." He watched the people approaching, but they were still too far to tell who they were. She started to try to take off only for a fire ball to almost hit her. "Uh..." she said and started trying to protect hiccup.

Hiccup tensed and gripped onto her. "Why would they be breathing fire at us?!" he said, freaking out. "Probably more at me than anything..." she replied and draped her wings around him and curled up around him to protect him. She watched as they got closer. She could hear one yelling at another for shooting fire at them. She kind of recognized the voices. Hiccup looked around, confused. "But that sounds like..." he muttered. "But... why would they..." It all came flooding back to Alya. Apparently everything has changed except this...yay. She growled slightly. "They think I kidnapped you..." she said. "Why would they think that?!" Alya didn't answer. She fell silent and looked away, shame hidden in her eyes.

"I should go...I have caused enough trouble as it is..." She whispered and transformed into her human form. Her long black hair falling over her face like a curtain as she stared at the ground. She brought out her wings and tail and prepared to take off and let them take Hiccup home. Hiccup took her hand. "You don't have to go!" he said. "I'll just explain everything to them!" She glanced at him, her sapphire emerald eyes peeking ever so slightly out from beneath the curtain of hair. "You can try...but not everything can change." She whispered softly. Hiccup stepped forward, and waited until they got close. The others grew closer then landed when they got close. Alya tensed and stayed near the ledge. Astrid was the first to land. "We're here to save you hiccup." she said, glaring at Alya. "Come over here, slowly, we don't want her to do anything stupid." Hiccup stormed up to her, angry as heck. "What are you guys doing?!" he shouted. "You could have hurt Alya or me!" he sighed in annoyance. "Just... where's my dad?"

"He's on his way. Snoutlout was getting him." Fishlegs replied. Alya watched cautiously then noticed lots more figures in the distance. Snoutlout and Stoick were headed that way with what seemed to be an army. Alya's eyes widened and the pupils turned to slits and she growled slightly. Hiccup turned to her. "It's okay, I won't let them hurt you." he said with a slight smile. He waited for his dad to arrive. They landed and Stoick got off his dragon. "Hiccup! Are you alright son?!" Alya trusted Hiccup but was getting frightened. "I'm fine, dad. We're all fine." he replied. "I was just going for a flight with Alya." "Snoutlout told me she was part dragon." "He replied. Alya prepared to try to escape. Hiccup looked back at Alya questioningly. If he needed to, he could easily lie to them or something.

Alya looked frightened. She slightly shook her head. Hiccup turned back to his dad. "Part dragon? Of course not, that's ridiculous." Hiccup said, actually sounding kinda convincing. "We just went for a flight and he got confused or something. I'm safe so let's all just head home." "But she was-" "Enough Snoutlout. Let's go home." Alya watched as they started to leave. Hiccup looked back at Alya. "You can go back home if you want to." he said. "Sorry about my friends."

"it's okay..." she replied and turned to leave them stopped. "I promised to teach you more about my kind and Dragonese...maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" "That sounds great." "See you then." she replied with a smile. She took off. Hiccup flew back to Berk. Alya could hardly sleep. She was excited for tomorrow but she didn't know why. Hiccup was the same way. Alya finally drifted off to sleep. Hiccup fell asleep as well.

**(BTW I am not going to try to ship Hiccup and Alya. If anything they'll grow a sibling like bond.)**


End file.
